What I do for you
by soundbarrier
Summary: Thundercracker begrudgingly goes the distance.
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgment to Winnifred Daquer for her portrayal of Hook, which I leaned on a bit.

Also, I don't own Transformers in any way, just playing with them a bit.

_/TC?/_

...

_/TC? You recharging?/_

_.../mhm...wha..?/_

_/Wake up Tee. I gotta... kinda problem. TC?/_

Thundercracker onlined his optics. Dark. He checked the time. 3 AM, Earth time. Warp was comming him. Was he on night shift? _No, that's next cycle, _he recalled. Slag it, Warp must have done something stupid. He knew this without a doubt from vorns of experience with the purple and black flier. Thundercracker sat up on the recharge berth and opened his comm to Skywarp.

_/What is it Warp/_

_/Come help me./_

_/What did you __**do**__ Warp?/_ Slowly, as if speaking to a sparkling.

_/Just come get me!/ "_Ouch! Knock it off glitch!"

Thundercracker started at that. _So he's not alone. Is he overcharged? Doesn't sound like it. Frag what did he get himself into this time..? _Thundercracker cycled air through his intakes once, twice, then: _/Warp, where are you exactly?/_

_/Level 3-302/_

302..._/Soundwave's quarters? What the frag...?/ _Then_ /Wait...Warp, what is he __**doing **__to you!/_

_/Nothing! I'm not _**in**_ his quarters! I'm in the hall...TC just come help me! /_

_/Okay, okay. Be there soon. Oh and Warp, do I need to bring ...anything?/_

_/Er...a blow-torch?/_

Thundercracker brought his hand to his face in a decidedly human gesture that Skywarp would probably have been proud of. _He's teleported into something. Again. What's the count up to now? At least 20 since Earth, probably hundreds pre-Earth..._

_/Warp, just get one of the Structies. They're better at this sort of thing than I am./_

_/Yeah, I kinda tried but.../_

_/Yes?/_

_/Er, they said to get you from now on. They don't want to help me anymore./ _

Skywarp said that with an -it's not fair- kind of whine._ Well what does he expect. They've had to cut him out of floors, walls, ceilings. He even got himself caught half in half out of the ship. No wonder they don't want to help him. So he's my charge now, it's official. Great._

Resigned, Thundercracker got up and started rummaging around their quarters for a torch. _/I'll be there soon Warp./_

_/Thanks, Tee./_


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercracker made his way through the darkened halls of the Nemesis. It was late into the standard recharge cycle for most mechs, so he didn't expect to run into anyone. Level 3, also, was not primarily reserved for private quarters, unlike the one he shared with Skywarp, but the rooms on this level were a bit more spacious, and Soundwave had chosen a larger sized room to accommodate his symbionts. He turned the corner that would lead him to 302, and promptly stopped in his tracks.

Skywarp was sprawled on his back, on leg embedded into the wall before him. The wall, Thundercracker presumed, was the one to Soundwave's quarters. The black flier was squirming and hurling Cybertronian insults at the wall, trying desperately to release his leg - a vain effort; he was clearly not getting out without some assistance.

Thundercracker chuckled to himself despite his irritation at being dragged out of recharge to 'rescue' his wingmate from some idiocy yet again.

"Not looking too good there 'Warp. You know, yelling at the wall probably won't help any", he laughed.

"Not yelling at the wall TC! It's those pit-spawned glitches on the other side! Ow! Cut it out!" Skywarp kicked out with his free leg at the wall, loud and hard.

"So...what're they doing to ya'?" Thundercracker was clearly amused by the spectacle before him, and intent on dragging it out a bit longer before releasing his trapped trinemate.

"They're doing _things_ to my thruster! Get me out TC! It's..._ewww_...wet. Rumble what are you doing!"

"Fire your thruster - that'll stop 'em"

"I can't do that! Soundwave'll have my aft if the little fraggers get hurt! I can't blow up his wall either. Tee, just go talk to him and get me out!"

Talk to Soundwave. Not something Thundercracker was keen on. _He'll have conditions_. Thundercracker was sure of that. Skywarp was notorious for his pranks, and even though Rumble and Frenzy were often in on them with him, they were also his targets more often than not. Soundwave, probably the coldest mech on the ship, was surprisingly protective of his clan of cassettes, and not one to miss an opportunity for payback. _I should just leave him here_, thought Thundercracker wistfully, but he knew he wouldn't. He never did.

Instead, he prepared himself for some creative negotiations and activated the door comm.

He didn't have to wait long for a response. Soundwave's monotone came through the comm, impossible to read as always. "Purpose of visit Thundercracker?" That was all. Thundercracker felt defeated already. It seemed Soundwave was going to pretend there wasn't a seeker pede sticking out of his wall. Fine, he would go along with the pretense if that's what Soundwave wanted..

"Soundwave, sorry to disturb you. I just need to get Skywarp out of your wall. And, er, could you ask your cassettes to stop whatever they're doing to him?"

A pause. Then,

"Skywarp: not invited?"

_No, Skywarp not invited! Of all the.._Yes well,Soundwave _did_ have his own special brand of humour, seldom witnessed by the crew, but now it seemed he was not only having a laugh at the situation, but he was actually _playing _(?) with Thundercracker.

There was little point it continuing with the charade. Soundwave clearly had demands in mind. Thundercracker decided to be direct, as he preferred to do anyway.

"What do I have to do Soundwave?"

There was a long pause. Thundercracker glanced over at Skywarp, who had stopped squirming and was looking hopefully up at him. Soundwave came back on the comm.

"Skywarp: Locked Rumble in storage compartment. Skywarp: Fastened bell to Ravage. Skywarp: Threw Frenzy"

"Allright, I get it!" Thundercracker interrupted. He gave Skywarp a murderous look and continued, "Yes, he's a fragger. I know. What do you want me to do?"

"Condition for release: Twenty cubes high grade. Get high grade first, then release Skywarp"

_Twenty cubes! _"Soundwave, you don't even like high grade! And where am I supposed to find twenty cubes now? Can't we just cover off some shifts for the twins or something?"

"Condition: high grade. Not for Soundwave. Compensation to cassettes. Terms of release final." He closed the comm link. Thundercracker stood there for a moment, then, losing his composure, yelled at the door "I could just blow up your wall you know, Soundwave!"

He received a cold reply, all the more unsettling as it was communicated telepathically, directly to his CPU: *Consequences of proposed action: far worse than terms of release*

Thundercracker stood still for a moment, then turned to Skywarp.

"You're a fragger" he said.

Skywarp had the presence of mind to look slightly shameful. He gave Thundercracker a meek smile, then perked up and said "Starscream has high grade".


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream. Another one Thundercracker wasn't keen on speaking to. Not about this anyway. He would have conditions too, of course. But there really wasn't anyone else he could go to. Most mechs on the ship went though all the high grade whenever it was available. There wasn't enough to go around for them to stockpile it. Except those with higher status who received certain perks, like the gestalt commanders, but he couldn't imagine Motormaster or Onslaught helping him out with something like this. And if they agreed, the conditions would probably be...unpleasant to say the least. No, Starscream was his best bet, and at least he wouldn't be in recharge. The SIC didn't recharge much. _Probably why he's so unstable, _Thundercracker mused as he made his way to his trineleader's quarters.

"You're coming back right,Tee? Skywarp asked in a small voice as Thundercracker made to turn the corner.

"Yeah" Then he grinned, "Just stay put".

Starscream's quarters were a few doors down from his, and when he passed by his own door he could feel his recharge berth calling out. Pit, he needed to recharge so bad. Thundercracker was not a mech who could go without regular recharge. If he missed even a couple of breems it made him irritable and unfocused for the rest of the cycle, and his systems hitched and strained noticeably until he was able to power down again. It hadn't always been like that, a fact he was loath to consider as it only signified his ever advancing age. Not that he was _that_ old. Not as old as Megatron or Shockwave in any case. But he was definitely one of the 'elders' on the ship. This was all the more noticeable since coming to Earth. A flock of new mechs had been created, the Stunticons, sparklings really, and they were nothing if not energetic. _Well, except Dead End, _Thundercracker thought_, kind of an old spark that one_. Skywarp got on well enough with them it seemed. He was young too after all, by Cybertronian standards. He could still spend his off-time downing cube after cube of high grade and still be ready to go on patrol with barely a breem of recharge. Or none at all on some occasions. _It'll catch up to him eventually_, he thought. _Sooner the better really_..

Thundercraker shook himself out of his reverie as he got to Starscream's door. He buzzed the comm.

"Yes." A cold greeting. Not much different than Soundwave's actally.

"It's Thundercracker. Can I come in?"

Nothing happened for a long moment. Then some shuffling around, and the door slid open.

"What?" Starcream screeched, none too friendly at that.

"I need a favour. For 'Warp." If Starscream's tone was any indication, best to keep it short and to the point.

Starsceam gave him a look that was part exasperation, part devious enjoyment.

"A _favour_? What makes you think you're entitled to my good will Thundercracker? I'm very busy you know."

Thundercracker decided to take the same approach he had with Soundwave. No games, just say it how it is. "I need twenty cubes of high grade to cut Skywarp out from Soundwave's wall. I'll owe you. Just tell me what you want in return."

Starscream's demeanour changed for a moment and he laughed. "My, aren't you the doting one. You could just leave him there you know. I'm sure Soundwave and his menagerie will find _some_ use for him." He let Thundercracker in as he spoke, leading him towards a locked storage compartment that he unfastened to take quick inventory.

"Twenty cubes is a high price to pay for our _dear_ wingmate, don't you think? I won't have much left."

Thundercracker didn't reply. He just waited for Starscream to tire and name his price. He wouldn't have to wait long. Starscream liked to hear himself talk, but he would get to the point soon enough.

"I hear Hook got his servos on an EMP disruptor. Damaged, but I can repair it. I do have the expertise after all, I **am** a scientist. Not that I get any recognition for my skills. What with that afthead of a leader who only understands brute -"

Thundercracker just waited patiently for the Air Commander's usual diatribe to end. There was no use even responding to this. Starscream could rarely get a thought out without returning to his default rant mode about their leader. _Just wait it out_.

"- and then he has the **gall** to question my expertise when that groundpounder _engineer_ tells him that it won't work."

Silence, finally. Thundercraker took the opportunity to remind Starscream why he was there.

"So, if I get you the EMP disruptor..."

"Oh, right. Yes. Twenty cubes of high grade if you get the disruptor. Now go, I'm busy. Our glorious leader has me working on this idiotic -"

Thundercracker left, quickly. Starscream was still ranting to himself when the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_This had better be my last stop_, Thundercracker thought irritably as he approached the med-bay/Constructicon lair. He could count on Hook being there. He was always there. _Another one who doesn't recharge much_. _Maybe it's a scientist quirk. _He walked in and adjusted his optics to the dim light. It was truly very dark in there. The only light visible was coming from the far end of the bay, where what he presumed was Hook shuffled around over a repair berth. He made his way over quietly enough, but Hook was clearly aware of him as he turned and spoke crisply:

"Thundercracker. Is this about Skywarp's predicament? I already told him I won't assist him this time."

"Yeah, I know Hook. I'm trying to get him out but I need something from you first." Then he added, as he had with Starscream, "I'll owe you".

Hook had already gone back to his work on the repair berth - _Primus, are those someone's optics? Why are they blue?_ -, but he turned around and asked:

"You'll owe me, eh? What is it that you want then?"

"You have an EMP disruptor. What can I trade for it?"

"The disruptor's broken."

"I know"

Hook turned around completely to face Thundercracker and gave him a long, appraising look. It was...uncomfortable after awhile. He didn't speak, just kept looking him over, optics roaming up and down his frame, until Thundercracker realized what it was the engineer wanted.

"No, Hook. Not that." He vaguely raised his shoulder cannon. He wouldn't use it, but it always helped to get his meaning across.

Hook gave him a slightly pained look. "You insult me Thundercracker. And you misunderstand my intentions. Regardless, you're not really in a position to refuse my demands. There's nothing compelling me to trade with you. The only thing you can rely on right now is my good will" He said the last with a grin that spoke volumes, but did not, in any way, signify good will.

Once again, Thundercracker decided to get to the point. _Why must everyone play games?_

"Alright Hook. State your terms"

Hook looked him over again, then said: "A wing. The left one"

Thundercracker just stared. _Did he just ask for my wing?_

"You want my wing?", he asked. Hook only nodded.

"Are you out of your processor?" Thundercracker was yelling now. "I'm a Seeker Hook! I need my wings, you know, to **fly**!"

"Yes well, that's not really my concern. You want to trade, that's my price." At that he turned back to the repair berth, effectively closing off the conversation.

Thundercracker was at a loss. He knew, or suspected, as rumours would have it, that Hook had some 'collector' tendencies, but this was too much of a trade. _Although_, he thought, _I don't have flight duty for a couple more cycles_...Still, it was ludicrous.

"Hook, let me understand this. I give you my wing. Then I come back next cycle to ask you for a new one anyway. Why don't you just make a wing for yourself and keep it. This is idiotic."

Hook looked up, then turned just enough to lock optics with Thundercracker.

"You miss the point. You wing is authentic. If I just make one, it's only a prop. I want a wing that came off of _your _chassis. It's as I've stated, these are the terms of the trade. If you're not interested you can leave."

He turned back to his work, leaving Thundercracker again stupefied at the choice he was being asked to make. For Skywarp. Why did he let himself get roped in to the chaos that was Skywarp? Again and again.

As if reading into his thoughts, Hook spoke up: "You could just leave him there, you know"

Starscream had said the same thing. Pit, he had _thought_ the same earlier. But he wouldn't do it though. He had always looked after Skywarp. And truth be told, Skywarp looked after him too. Through his near-traitorous brooding about the cause, his injuries in battle, even his tendency to over-recharge. Skywarp looked after him in his own way, and even though Thundercracker didn't get into trouble much, he knew that Skywarp would do anything for him. They had a solid bond that way. Something that few of his Decepticon comrades could claim. He spoke up:

"Fine. Take it. No pain though, Hook."

Hook turned around from the repair berth again, looking pleased.

"Excellent. And, don't be concerned," he smiled wide, "You won't feel a thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Thundercracker found his way back to Starscream's quarters, leaning to the left a bit to compensate for the missing weight from his departed wing. Hook had been true to his word, however devious his grin at the time; he really had not felt a thing. Still, he was now short one wing, and his mood was slightly murderous. He wanted to recharge into the next three cycles. But he still had to get the high grade from Starscream and go cut Skywarp out of the wall. He'd be lucky if he got even on breem of recharge before his shift. Monitor duty. At least that didn't require too much concentration.

Starscream greeted him in much better spirits than he had earlier. Once he was inside though, his Air Commander gave him a hard look, and said: "You're missing a wing".

_That obvious is it? _Thundercracker didn't want to get into explanations. He just answered: "Yes. That was the price".

Starscream had the decency to look guilty, though it was clearly not genuine. However, he quickly addressed the only issue that concerned him. "This better not interfere with your duties Thundercracker. You're on patrol in two cycles".

"I'll be ready. Here's the disruptor. Give me the high grade? I really need to recharge Starscream."

Thundercracker was too tired to care about pride and decorum in front of his trineleader. _Just want to get this done with_. Starscream shrugged and said, without much venom thankfully:

"I didn't get you into this Thundercracker. Sometimes I think you're a bit too soft-sparked about your bondmate though"

There it was. Bondmate. He and Skywarp had bonded since coming to Earth. Few amongst the crew were aware of this development, but Starscream knew of course, and Soundwave. Probably all the cassettes. Thundercracker didn't really care all that much. It wasn't wrong, but it was somewhat frowned upon for Decepticons to bond, at least during war. There was only ever war though. The war was, by the looks of it, interminable. How long were they meant to wait? So they had gone ahead, and so far it had proven useful, not only because of what it meant to them both, but also because they were more effective within the trine. He and Skywarp not only had the trinebond, they also had their own. It made them stronger. It also made Thundercracker feel more responsible to his bondmate, something Starscream couldn't resist pointing out, especially in situations such as this.

"We look after each other". That's all he was going to say.

"Right. Well here are the cubes. I'm still busy here so...leave now."

Thundercracker rolled his optics, inwardly of course. "Okay. Thanks Screamer." He subspaced as many cubes as he could and piled the rest up in his arms.

"Thundercracker." Slightly commanding.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me that."

It took some time to get Skywarp out of the wall. Rumble and Frenzy actually helped, grateful as they were for the high grade. Thundercracker got the impression they weren't expecting him to come through. When he had come around the corner with a pile of cubes in each arm, Skywarp had positively beamed at him, and then recited all of the horrible things the twins had been doing to his thruster while he was waiting. He wasn't exaggerating. When they slid the cut out piece of wall off his pede, Thundercracker had laughed at the sight. Lots of paint, some kind of gellatinous organic mess, carvings even. _Ouch, that must have hurt a bit_. But all in all, Skywarp was none worse for wear, and they made it back to their quarters. As Thundercracker had predicted, he had one breem to spare before his shift.

Skywarp ran to the washracks to get rid of the gunk in his thruster. He would need some resurfacing and paint for the rest, but that could wait. Thundercracker fell onto the berth with a groan. He'd be in bad shape for his shift. Now though, the only thing on his processor was blessed recharge, short-lived as it would be.

Skywarp climbed over him to reach his side against the wall. He lay down with his back to Thundercracker, then, after a time said: "You're missing a wing".

_How do I begin to respond? Yes, I'm missing a wing. It's presently being mounted in some deranged private museum by our resident medic/psychopath. I've been up for breems trudging around the ship trying to get you out of some afthead situation_...No.

Getting angry now wouldn't help anything. There was something though, perhaps.

"Yeah, I'm missing a wing. You're out of the wall. Starscream's happy, Hook's happy, twins are happy. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry Tee"

"Hmm. I know. You'll make it up to me. In a breem. You're taking my shift."

"What? But I won't have enough recharge time! I had a lot of high grade earlier, then the twins were _torturing me _with that gunk! I can't go on shift yet! _TeeCee."_

"No 'Warp. No. This is how it's going to be. I'm going to recharge for the next half cycle. You're taking my monitor duty. Then you're getting me some energon and coming back here to _really_ make it up to me. Got it?"

Skywarp was quiet for a moment. Then he turned around to stroke Thundercracker's cockpit, head leaning down to mouth over his cheek arch.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me Tee. Make it up to you real good later. I'll be tired when I get back though."

"Hmn. Well, you're young, you can handle it."


End file.
